Secrets Kept Untold
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are child hood friends, but Kikyo pushes her through the well. Things continue normaly, until the jewel is completed. Oh yeah one more tidbit, Kagome is a half dog demon princess of the eastern lands, and was to be mated to Inuyasha!
1. The Begining

Suri:I'm glad you guys want to read my story!!!!

Inuyasha:...but I'm not...

Suri: Kagome...

Kagome SIT!!!!!

Inuyasha: I truly despise you, Suri...

Suri:- tears form in eyes and bottom lip trembles- ...sniffle...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is she suposed to start the story now, you baffoon!?!?!?!?!? All those fans won't get to read the story!!!!!!!! Aplogize.

Inuyasha: No fucking way!!!

Kagome: Si...

Inuyasha: -mumbles- I'm sorry Suri.

Suri: Ok, on with the fic!  
---------------------------------------Characters-  
Inuyasha is an eleven year old inu hanyou and is a prince of the western lands.

Kagome is an age ten inu hanyou and is the princess of the eastern lands.

Kagome and Inuyasha were to be mated in exactly seven years in order to bond the west and the east, but until then resided in a small village by the forest that would be konwn in the future as Inuyasha's forest.

Kikyo is an eleven year old human preistess in training.  
------------------------------Chapter One: The Past-------------------------------------

Today wasn't a very good day, as for the sky was crying a long with a hanyou child stranded in the forest. She had just witnessed the love of her life betray her with the young preistess of the village, namely, Kikyo. Now she was stranded in this unknown place, and couldn't return home.

Flashback

Kagome was walking through the woods looking for Inuyasha, her mate to be in 7 more years, she had picked up his scent near the Goshinboku, but she also found a scent that was very displeasing, the young village preistess in training, Kikyo. She followed their scents and gasped at what she saw, her Inuyasha kissing Kikyo.

"Inuyasha...how could you?" Kagome gasped out, through the tears slowly slipping down her face.

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like!" He said trying to save himself from her wrath, but it was to late for she was already gone.

" Inuyasha, dear, don't worry about her, I will go find her and straiten this out." Kikyo said behind a worried expression , though as soon as she turned around it turned into a satified smirk. Kikyo found Kagome near the Bone Eaters Well, " Kagome, I'm really sorry but I can't let you have Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she pushed Kagome into the well, never to be heard from again, or so it was thought.  
------------------------------------------A SCRIBES BABLE-  
Suri:Well, I tried being more descriptive, I hope this story doesn't suck, tell me what you think. REVEIW!!!! 


	2. Found Again

Suri: Finally updated. Oh for those who wonder what Hanyou Princess Kagome looks like.

Child Form: http://i81. Form: http://i56. If your wondering why they look diffrent, in this story, as girl demons and half demons mature they change apperances.

----------------------------------------AGES-  
Inuyasha-18

Kagome-17 -------------------------------SETTTING-  
Inuyasha, and the crew have completed the jewel and Inuyasha sent Kagome home through the well never to return, or so her thought, after he left, Kagome broke off the necklace that had made her appear human, and ran off into the woods.  
-  
Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku thinking what life would be like without the one he loves, until he heard a voice coming from the wood, so he followed it. He found a girls with long silver hair sitting in a tree singing, so he decided to listen to the words out of curiosity.(AN, for those of you who are wondering, these words go to the tune Davy Jones from pirates Of The Caribean Dead Mans Cheast, and I didn't make up the words, I found the on line)  
-Long ago but not faraway-  
-Once there lived a maiden fair-  
-Found a well so dark and deep-  
-Once upon a time-  
-Then the girl was pulled through the well-  
-To long ago and faraway-  
-There a boy'd been bound to a tree-  
-Since once upon a time-  
-Demons came and hunted the girl-  
-Desiring powers that she had brought-  
-Only to be stoped by the boy-  
-Once upon a time-  
-But they weren't the only ones-  
-His first love tried to split them to-  
-She'd possesed his heart long ago-  
-Their once upon a time-  
-War they fought with many a foe-  
-But one was stronger then the rest-  
-Tried and failed to ruin them all-  
-Once upon a time-  
-Then the girl returned to her home-  
-Once the war had been won-  
-Found the boy who'd waited for her-  
-Since once upon a time-

'How did she kow about our lives' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"Hey girl, what are you doing in my forest?" He said rather rudely.

"Your forest?? Last I checked this place was unowned!" The girl replied while turning to face him.

"K..Kagome...is that you???" He said once he saw the familiar face of his almost mate.

" Inuyasha?" She said as she put on a fake face of curiousity.

" Oh my Kami, it is you! I haven't seen you since Kikyo went to talk to you over fifty-seven years ago!" Inuyasha said in clear disbelief.

" Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'd better get going, you're welcome to come stay the night with me."

" That would be wonderful." She said as the walked off into the sunset.

-  
Suri: Another chapter up!! REVEIW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
